


Master

by TsundereLizard



Series: Fated Pairs [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Feels, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Onesided Relationships - Freeform, implied sex, victorian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereLizard/pseuds/TsundereLizard
Summary: When things don't go as planned.





	Master

**Author's Note:**

> I already warned you, this is going to be a train ride of feels.
> 
> *cries heavily at the corner*

The sky was clear with bits of thin clouds showing, there were a lot of people and the church bells could be heard. Inside the church stood the priest, Viktor and his soon to be his other half.

“Since it is your intention to enter into the covenant of Holy Matrimony, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church.” The priest said.

 **“** Viktor, do you take Mila to be your wife? Do you promise to be faithful to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and to honor her all the days of your life?”

“I do.”

 “Mila, do you take Viktor to be your husband? Do you promise to be faithful to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and to honor him all the days of your life?”

“I do.”

“I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

They both kissed but there is no love in it.

After the newlyweds exchanged their vows, they were led to a white carriage while the guest where throwing rice at them and repeats of “Congratulations” at them.

And right now, Viktor doesn’t know what to feel.

A repeat of clonking of a fork against the wine glass can be heard throughout the main hall of mansion. The guests’ heads turns to it. “I just want to congratulate my son, Viktor and now my daughter-in-law,” the father was smiling in joy, “I have been looking forward for the day my son will be wed to his fated partner,” then he turned to his son who was smiling but not his eyes, “My son and my daughter-in-law, I wish your marriage will prosper and have healthy children.”

After the father’s speech, everyone applauded and clinked their utensil against the wine glass, cheers filling the hall.

-=-=-

The music band soon started to play a song fitted for waltz and couples from left to right started to fill the middle of the hall to dance. “Son,” said the mother, “Why don’t you and Mila dance. Come on,” she urged. Viktor let out a cough and said, “Sorry… I want to take a breather. This has been an overwhelming day.”

Viktor ended up in the garden.

“Congratulations,” Viktor turned to that very familiar voice. The voice he loves very much.

“Don’t say that Yuuri,” Viktor said sadly.

“What do you want me to say then?” Yuuri gave a forlorn smile.

“”Leave her.” “Love me.” Anything, be selfish for me, be possessive of me. Want me. Please Yuuri… even you had let go of me, I still love you… please. You are my world, Yuuri. I only want you,” Viktor clutched his upper arms and their foreheads touching each other, “If I did, we are going to commit adultery. Something you don’t want to do like your father did to you mother…”

“I know its wrong… but what have I done, using marriage, using Mila for the sake of business was already wrong. I already had done wrong, Yuuri.”

“This and that are different…”

“Tell me… why did you give up? Why did you let go?”

Yuuri was silent, not meeting Viktor’s eyes.

“I turned out to be a Beta. I only did what is right.”

“What is right to you? Using marriage for the sake of selfishness or me loving you?”

Yuuri didn’t answer.

“Did you regret it? Us making love to each other?”

Yuuri blushed and gently pushed Viktor off.

“Don’t… speak of it…”

“Yuuri, look into my eyes and tell me. Say you regret it. Say you hate it. Say you hate me. If you do, I won’t bother you anymore.”

Yuuri trembled as he tried to look at his eyes. Ah, so blue. Bluer than the sky. Those eyes he adored so much. Those eyes he loves so much.

“I…”

_I love you_

“I-I’m going back… I still have work to attend to.”

Yuuri ran off and Viktor called out his name.

-=-=-

Yuuri leaned to the wall, watching Viktor and Mila dancing on the middle from afar. Even though it hurts him.

“If it hurt that much… why did you let go?”

Mari asked who just arrived at his side.

“Mari…” Yuuri looked at her, “… I…”

“Tell me the truth Yuuri. Do you love Viktor?”

He hesitated.

“More than anything in the world.”

Then his tears fell like a stream from his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Was that a plot twist?
> 
> XD  
> Thank you for reading and comments are always appreciated.  
> BTW, I don't know so much about wedding ceremonies because I never had attended one, so please correct me or give me infos about. Google is not much of a help.


End file.
